Telling Dad
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Erin tells Hank that she's in a relationship with Kelly.


TELLING DAD

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire and PD belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the plot.

As Kelly followed Erin into the precinct, he let out a deep breath, betraying how nervous he felt. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought to himself. But what if Voight didn't approve of him or the relationship? While he wasn't the biggest fan of the sergeant, he knew how important he was to Erin and didn't want to cause trouble between them. He had a feeling that he was falling in love with her and he wanted to see where this would go. Hopefully, Voight's reaction wouldn't be anything too bad. As they headed in, his eyes clouded. Hopefully Voight wouldn't be too pissed at him. _Don't want to lose this_ , he thought to himself. He cared too much about Erin to risk losing her, but at the same time, he knew what Voight's opinion of him was. Erin glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"Babe, relax. Everything will be fine," she assured them. Hank would be fine with this as long as she was happy. And she **was** happy. Kelly made her happy like no one else had ever had before. And hank had often said that he wanted her to have someone to love her. And now she was lucky enough to have that.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't like me?" he wondered.

"Don't worry. He'll love you. After all, **I** do," Erin teased back and Kelly laughed. It was nice of her to try to put him at ease, but he was nervous as hell. He didn't want the police sergeant-who as far as he could tell-had an important role in his girlfriend's life to hate him. Erin lead them up the stairs and up to Intelligence, walking into Hank's office without even knocking.

"What's up?" Hank queried, his eyes drifting to the two. _What's he doing here?_ he wondered.

"Sergeant Voight, we got something we need to tell you," Kelly stated.

"Both of you?" the police sergeant queried, raising a brow at them.

"Well, it concerns both of us, yes," Kelly responded. At this, Hank's features pinched into a scowl. _I don't like where this is going_ , he thought to himself. Kelly was Benny's kid and a skirt chaser to boot. He wasn't good enough for her. _Okay, I better take charge of this_ , Erin realized, seeing the look. The last thing she needed or wanted was Hank scaring Kelly off.

"Hank, Kelly and I are together," she announced and the firefighter flinched when the sergeant slammed his hands on the desk.

"You, out. Close the door," he demanded, gesturing at Kelly, who quickly scurried out and closed the door as requested, not wanting to make him even more mad.

"Hank," she said in a placating manner.

"He's not good enough for you. What the hell are you thinking?" the man questioned.

"What?" she asked, blinking in surprise. _Why would he think that Kelly's not good enough for me?_ she thought in confusion. Of all the things she had been expecting him to say, that wasn't one of them.

"He's a skirt chaser and flits from woman to woman. He won't do right by you," he replied. He wasn't sure what Erin was thinking or if she even **was** thinking. Then the female detective understood. This was about Kelly's reputation. He just didn't want her to get hurt again.

"Hank, I promise you: this isn't the same as his previous relationships. He's all in," she assured. At least...he **seemed** to be. And Shay like her, so she counted that as a plus. "And you know him-what kind of guy he is. He won't ever hurt me," she added.

"If you're sure," he said doubtfully.

"I **am** ," she insisted.

"Okay," he responded. Not that he was all that convinced, but if she wasn't going to talk to him, there wasn't much that he could do.

"Hank, I don't know where this is going or how it'll end up, but I'm happy," she assured.

"I just worry."

"And I love you for that, but this isn't like my other relationships. This is…it could be love." Hank nodded at her words. Erin had never talked about love before and if she was talking about it now, that had to mean something.

"All right. But if it changes-"

"I'll kick his ass first." Hank chuckled.

"Fair enough." Erin walked out to where Kelly was waiting.

"All okay?" he checked.

"All okay," she confirmed.

"Good," he replied. She then grinned as he pulled her close. Yeah, she was falling in love with this guy…


End file.
